pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
F. Wesley Schneider
F. Wesley Schneider has had a number of positions in the RPG publishing world, ranging from author of numerous articles in Dungeon and Dragon to serving as assistant editor of Dragon. He currently serves as managing editor of the Pathfinder line of products by Paizo Publishing. Beyond general interests such as full-contact golf and historical pen collecting, Wes also has a great affinity to all things orange and is intrigued by the number '7'. Pathfinder credits | "Before Kingmaker" || July 2010 || align="center" | PF36 (56) |- | "Bestiary" #1 || August 2007 || align="center" | PF1 (86) |- | "Bestiary" #2 || September 2007 || align="center" | PF2 (82) |- | "Bestiary" #5 || December 2007 || align="center" | PF5 (80) |- | "Bestiary" #8 || April 2008 || align="center" | PF8 (78) |- | "Bestiary" #12 || August 2008 || align="center" | PF12 (80) |- | "Bestiary" #16 || November 2008 || align="center" | PF16 (78) |- | "Bestiary" #18 || January 2009 || align="center" |PF18 (80) |- | "Bestiary" #19 || March 2009 || align="center" | PF19 (76) |- | "Bestiary" #22 || May 2009 || align="center" | PF22 (76) |- | "Bestiary" #24 || July 2009 || align="center" | PF24 (74) |- | "Bestiary" #25 || August 2009 || align="center" | PF25 (74) |- | "Bestiary" #26 || September 2009 || align="center" | PF26 (80) |- | "Bestiary" #27 || November 2009 || align="center" | PF27 (76) |- | "Bestiary" #28 || December 2009 || align="center" | PF28 (80) |- | "Bestiary" #29 || January 2010 || align="center" | PF29 (76) |- | "Bestiary" #30 || February 2010 || align="center" | PF30 (76) |- | "Bestiary" #31 || March 2010 || align="center" | PF31 (74) |- | "Bestiary" #33 || May 2010 || align="center" | PF33 (78) |- | "Bestiary" #34 || June 2010 || align="center" | PF34 (78) |- | "Bestiary" #37 || August 2010 || align="center" | PF37 (76) |- | "The Blood Below" || November 2008 || align="center" | PF16 (64) |- | Bonus Bestiary || June 2009 || align="center" | BB |- | Campaign Setting || August 2008 || align="center" | CS |- | Council of Thieves Player's Guide || August 2009 || align="center" | CoTPG |- | "Endless Night" || November 2008 || align="center" | PF16 (6) |- | "Ghost" || January 2010 || align="center" | CHR (22) |- | "Harrow Deck of Many Things" || August 2008 || align="center" | PF12 (68) |- | "Hellknights" || November 2009 || align="center" | PF27 (60) |- | Hollow's Last Hope || June 2007 || align="center" | D0 |- | Kingmaker Player's Guide || March 2010 || align="center" | KPG |- | Legacy of Fire Player's Guide || February 2009 || align="center" | LoFPG |- | "Magnimar" || September 2007 || align="center" | PF2 (56) |- | "Mammon" || February 2010 || align="center" | PF30 (62) |- | "Mummy" || January 2010 || align="center" | CHR (40) |- | NPC Guide || March 2010 || align="center" | NPC |- | "Path of the Hellknight" || December 2009 || align="center" | PF28 (64) |- | Princes of Darkness: Book of the Damned, Volume I || October 2009 || align="center" | PoD |- | Rise of the Runelords Player's Guide || August 2007 || align="center" | RotRPG |- | Second Darkness || August 2008 || align="center" | SD |- | "Seven Days to the Grave" || April 2008 || align="center" | PF8 (6) |- | "The Stolen Lands" || February 2010 || align="center" | GttRK (50) |- | "Vampire" || January 2010 || align="center" | CHR (46) |- | "Zirnakaynin" || November 2008 || align="center" | PF16 (48) External links * Wes's Livejournal References Category:Authors Category:Paizo editorial staff